ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
JK
"The Cyclone" JK is a cruiserweight e-wrestler currently signed with Unified Global Wrestling Coalition. Biography JK was born in the rural Australian city of Townsville in North Queensland. His parents were not really rich or famous, his Mother worked as a nurse for the townsville general hospital whilst his Father was an Air force Trainee who was working part-time as an office worker for Queensland education. At the age of eight, his uncle (who was running a federation known as TWA then) was looking for some young talent for the children's league, a new innitiative to keep kids healthy and to try and gain some new superstars and one of the first to debut this league was JK. He quickly gained enough skill that at the age of 10, he was scouted by a bigger company in USA (XWA) who were as well trying to start a kids league, and in his debut match, JK won the Hardcore championship. JK had several big runs in XWA capturing several titles before its closing 2 years later. He then went back to TWA, except in the proper competition, and was the first from the Kids League to debut on a Free to air Win TV style TWA. He went on to capture 3 tag team titles once with the Aussie Rebels (w/ Phantom) and twice with Midday Oil( w/ Paul Cockatoo & Tsubie Nagasaki)the Hardcore title twice, the cruiserweight title three times, and the TWA championship twice before the company folded three years after he re-joined. Earlier this year the youngster from Australia Joined GIW, and even though his win/loss isn't that good, he has had a successful career, he was considdered one of the most Valuable assets to GIW in the "Cheif Nigga Tournament" and involved in a Tag Team Title match within the first month of his career. He is GIW's youngest champion, at the age of 16. TWA Carrer - Jnr division JK started wrestling at the age of 10, when his uncle stared a fed called the Townsville Wrestling Alliance. He quickly made a name for himself as an upstarting young prospect, with a drive to become a great champion. During his first two year run, he had an ongoing feud with "Just Too Dangerous" Tommy Danger for the coveted TWA young championship which the two traded for several months, before JK lost the title to Tommy in a 'Last chance' match. He then went on to capture the Tag Team championships with Paul Cockatoo, and the pair held on to them for half a year. He was then scouted by an American Company, the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, which was running a similar thing to what the TWA was running. JK's final show in the Junior division, saw him take on the current Young Champion, Ice Blade in a manic ladder match, wherein was a breifcase filled with 200 dollars. XWA Carrer JK entered the XWA, two days after his 12th birthday, and in his debut match, won the vacant Hardcore title, against Empty Abyss and King Kawng in a thirty minute tables match. He would go on to hold that title for seven months, becoming their longest reigning Hardcore champion, as well as the youngest XWA champion ever. He eventually lost the title to Empty Abyss at XWA Mannic Garden at the Madison Square Garden, 2/5/05. Eventually, Paul Cockatoo, and former book keeper for the junior division of TWA, wrestling under the name of Phantom, came into the XWA, forming a faction known as 'The Aussie Rebels' which would cause massive amounts of trouble for the management of XWA. The team never held a tag title for longer than two months, however, JK (currently holding the XWA Xplosion championship at the time of the Aussie Rebels formation) and Phantom (becoming a two time American champion) were both highly successful in XWA singles competition. JK went on to have several big battles for the XWA Global championship with current champion, KtK. JK won the title from KtK, at XWA's final pay per view XWA Inferno '06 in a Bushfire match. the Company folded two weeks later; JK still has the original title sitting on a desk at home. When asked about holding on to it, JK replies "It reminds me that I have what it takes to be the world champion." TWA Career pt. 2 When XWA folded, JK returned to the now flourishing TWA (Which had gained airtime on Win TV, and was now airing from Dairy Farmers Stadium). None of JK's original fans knew about his returning, and when the familiar 'Nosebleed section' by the Hilltop Hoods started playing when JK came out to help Paul Cockatoo(Paul returning two months before JK), who had been ambushed in the ring, nothing but massive cheers could be heard. JK and Paul brought back the Aussie Rebels, with a new addition, Tsubie Nakagiri, and from those three, forming the band/stable, Midday Oil. Midday Oil held the tag team championships for over four months before losing it to Nu Age. The two teams would feud over the title up to the TWA King of the Mountain Pay per view, held at Mt Hotham Ski Resort in early July 2007, where the titles were shattered. Midday Oil were later awarded the new TWA Ultimate tag team championships in which all members of a team were in three separate rings at the same time, the winner was the first team to have all their members gain three pinfalls each. They again lost these titles five months later to Nu Age. JK went on to win several singles titles, including, the one title which meant the most to him, the TWA Ultimate Fighter championship. He held on to this title for a year, even fighting long time tag team partner Paul Cockatoo for it in a very emotional half hour spectacular. later on that year, he was named as TWA's first Hall of Famer at fourteen. In a very heart-felt speech, he named the TWA as "The best promotion he has ever worked and will ever work with." TWA closed it's doors temporarily in late 2008, wherein at the final show, a scout from Global Impact Wrestling approached him with a contract. GIW Carrer While the Holiday break ensumed GIW with an around the world tour, a Promo interrupted a match in which JK stated that the cyclone was about to hit. On the first day back to the regular shows, JK had an unsuccessful debut against Andy Savana and Sean Cyanide, but had the end in control until he was hit by cyanides "Book of Cyanide". he has been unsuccessful in most matches due to his age, but most of his competitors take him as a serious threat now that he has proven that even heart can be a great strength. One of his most successful matches was at GIW's Infinity PPV, where the Aussie Rebels (JK, Phantom, and Jasmine) took on the team of BeeB and Adolphus Davian Doom. after the match, Jasmine was Viciously attacked by ADD, causing JK to go after him, and hit him with move after move before finally taking him out with the cyclone. after the PPV, JK went into a feud with newcomer, "Space cadet" Tim Kingsley, which has seen the two go through tremendous amounts of energy to knock the other down. most recently on the 4/5/2009 edition of GIW Sentinel Kingsley attacked JK and Jasmine during their wedding, ending with JK injuring the space cadet in a showdown between him, Kingsley, and one of GIW's newest superstars, Serapis, by sending both his opponents through five tables at one time with a one off special finisher, the Category five, at GIW No Holds Barred 2009. JK had been making several trips back to his home state of Queensland in Australia in order to capture a man which had murdered his great grandfather. Recently, 'The Cyclone' realised his Global Impact Wrestling career dream of becoming the youngest champion in GIW's history, by winning the GIW.com Championship, which unfortunately came to an end half a year later at the final GIW pay per view Dark Days to Alex Kiseragi. The UGWC years 2010-present The end of the GIW came as a shock to all concerned, but none moreso than JK who refused to acknowledge this fact for quite some time. Added onto this the pressure of tracking down his Grandfather's murderer it is quite understandable that JK lost the plot somewhat, dropping deeper and deeper into his darker side, becoming much more vicious in his assaults on any competitor put in front of him. Slowly, but surely, this fact destroyed his usual laid back attitude, making it harder and harder for many to even talk to the kid. Eventually, he learned the name of his "Target" was a man of whom JK had vowed revenge on several years earlier for the burning of his cousin's farm which claimed the life of his eldest cousin Tommy, as Brayden Kowalski who subsequently was also trying to get at JK. This lead to JK chasing down Brayden for the next couple of weeks until he was eventually cornered by Brayden, and forced to attack him in order to save his life. The ensuing fight ended when JK used his signiature move "Flying Debris" which ended up killing Brayden. He spent the next month obviously shaken by this moment, and spent half the year out after being arrested for Brayden's murder. Two weeks after the Pay per View Outlast, the Trial began. It started smoothly enough, with JK's lawyer Dan DiMaggio cutting down every single witness the Prosecution could throw at them. However, due to JK's only witness Jet Somers openly snapping live on the set of The Piercing Truth starring Travis Pierce months earlier, the question of Jet's own sanity and therefore his opinion on JK's character was thrown into question, breaking the case wide open for interprutation. Three weeks away from the biggest Pay per View of the year, Horizons 2010, closing summations by both parties commenced and it looked as if JK might be convicted of Murder. It wasn't until Dan delivered his stirring closing that JK's innocence was assured. "A berserk hobo, you know, for late night L.A. that does sound quite normal. Unfortunately for the prosecution, we have a better case than a simple stroke of luck. My client’s D.N.A. was found underneath the victims fingernails, indicating there was a struggle. His fingerprints were found on the knife which also had the Victims blood on it, however the victim’s fingerprints were found on the handle, my clients, on the blade, and let’s not forget that JK’s blood was also on that same knife, again, that does not prove that JK committed murder. He was found at the scene of the crime, it was a park which provided a quick route to my client’s apartment, now isn’t that just coincidental that he just so happens to commit murder that close to his home? Not only that, but the prosecution is missing one crucial point. There are no eye witnesses to prove that malice aforethought existed, the only account of the night in question points towards the victim dying as a result of my client taking action in order to protect the well being of himself, and that of his wife. So a few things do point to my client, there is still one thing looming over it, the shadow of doubt. Prosecution has failed to prove my clients guilt beyond all reasonable doubt, in fact, most of their case has been based on guesswork. Now I don’t know about you, but that seems as if the standard of proof has not really been met, so how can you find my client guilty in the slightest? You simply can’t." ''~ Dan DiMaggio's closing After the not guilty verdict was received, JK went straight back into the competition, eventually claiming the UGWC Cross-Hemisphere championshp from John Russo at Horizons in an Octagon match, becoming the youngest ever holder of the title, and the first Australian Cross-Hemisphere champion, as well as eventually becoming the third longest reigning champion in the belts history. However, it was not smooth sailing from there. THE VICIOUS KIND (2011) JK spent most of the end of 2010 and the beginnings of 2011 believing he was actually guilty of killing Brayden, and feeling as if he needed to repent. It was this that sent the youngster to seek advice from Ezekiel Pax the Arch Angel who had other plans for JK. Slowly, Ezekiel played on JK's fears that he may have intentionally killed Brayden, forcing him into turning on his friends and family, and committ actions which JK didn't agree to all in the name of "Cleansing his soul" such as sacrificing a win in his signiature match ( The Bushfire Match ) and the Cross-Hemisphere championship to Ezekiel at No Holds Barred. Zeke made sure that JK was doing everything and anything to ensure that Ezekiel would spend time at the top of the company. He had a chance to halfway through the year when his threats to Moss Edwards finally proved fruitful after he was granted a shot at the World Champion Tyvola. After failing to capture the title, Zeke and fellow TVK member Marek Daisuke went on unofficial strike leaving JK to finally do things on his own. During this period, he was selected as an Outlast team captain, and finished third in the infamous Battleground match. More importantly, he began to question the methods of TVK as the influence of Ezekiel became less and less during his departure. THE INJURY JK qualified as an entrant into the Battleground match, conisddered one of the most brutal matches in the UGWC. The prize up for grabs was a guaranteed match of the winner's choosing. It was here, where JK's arguably big year took a turn for the worse. JK had stated in the past month that he would stop at nothing to win the match and that it would take a near death experience to stop him from achieving victory and going into Horizons with the match of his choice. A near death experience is exactly what he got. After eliminating one of the match favourites Travis Pierce with a very vicious attack involving a heated chain, he received a brutal electric shock courtesy of former ally Jet Somers which left him comatose for close to two months. JK was even given a title match in his condition, however, due to the perception that he was still comatose, the shot was given to his long-time friend Paul Cockatoo who went on to beat the champion Abigail Knight. As the night progressed, Marek and Ezekiel, who had come back some weeks earlier whilst JK was in his unconscious state, alongside Enigma whom had recently turned heel, ganged up on Paul and Ethan King. It was here that JK made a surprise return, attacking Ezekiel and Marek with his trademark Barbed wire Cricket Bat, effectively putting an end to The Vicious Kind. UGWC IN 2012 JK made it back for the opening Synergy but lost due to the amount of damage he was still recovering from which was received last year, and was put on a three week break to help his recovery. He is scheduled to return on the 13th of February. Trivia * JK is the youngest Male superstar in GIW's history * JK is the first & only Australian born and billed superstar on the Roster * JK has starred in a GIW funded film, "Aussie in the City" * JK is the youngest Champion in GIW history at the age of 16 * JK is the longest reigning GIW.com champion, lasting half a year. Finishers and Signiture moves '''Finishers' *The Cyclone (mixed F5/inverted swinging neckbraker) *The Cane Toad Splash (frog splash) signature moves *Pele Kick *Cactus clothesline *Eye of the storm (Styles Clash) *Flying Debris (Orton punt from the top rope, usually kicking the opponents head into the steel steps) Category:GIW Wrestlers Category:TWA career Category:UGWC Wrestlers